The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anisodontea, botanically known as Anisodontea elegans, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Cefdonpin’.
The new Anisodontea is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Beacon Bay, South Africa The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering Anisodontea cultivars with a strong roots and long flowering season.
The new Anisodontea originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Beacon Bay, South Africa in 2001, of two unnamed selections of Anisodontea elegans, not patented. The cultivar Cefdonpin was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Beacon Bay, South Africa in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Anisodontea by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Beacon Bay, South Africa since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Anisodontea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.